Plectra or, as otherwise and hereafter referred to, "picks"have long been used to play stringed instruments. Typically, these picks are all similarly constructed from a resilient material, such as plastic or metal, to be flat and substantially triangular-shaped. In use, the traditional pick is gripped between the thumb and forefinger and directed across the string or strings of choice. However, the traditional guitar pick is not without infirmities.
For example, because traditional guitar picks require being gripped, there is a tendency towards being dropped. This generally happens when the musician's grip slips or becomes loosened as a result of sweat or fatigue. Furthermore, a musician may either use a pick or his fingers, commonly referred to as "finger-picking", to pluck strings. Should the musician desires to quickly alternate between "picking"with the traditional pick or "finger picking", the traditional guitar pick fails to provide the means to facilitate the musicians desire to alternate between playing styles. In an effort to address these and other problems, other practitioners in the art have disclosed related inventions.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,237, issued to Beall ("Beall"), discloses a pick connected to a band that wraps around the user's finger. The band is connected to the pick portion of the invention and holds the pick to the player's forefinger. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,720, issued to McIntyre ("McIntyre"), and Des.Pat. No. 291,809 issued to Jasper ("Jasper") also disclose guitar picks that permit wearable use. These designs feature more complete bands that wrap around the finger to hold the pick to the hand.
Unfortunately the Beall, McIntyre, and Jasper designs are somewhat complex and difficult to manufacture because each design is comprised of two or more pieces. This complexity results in increased cost that is eventually reflected in what the consumer pays. U.S. Pat. 3,699838, issued to Montgomery ("Montgomery"), presents one solution directed at this problem by disclosing an inexpensively manufactured one-piece wearable-pick.
The Montgomery patent discloses a one-piece pick constructed to fit over the end of the finger. Further, this design is easily and inexpensively stamped to the correct shape. However, because this pick is worn directly over the fingertip, or distal phalange, it may obstruct the musician's ability to play with the fingertip of the finger on which the device is worn frustrating the musician's ability to alternate between using the fingertip and the Montgomery pick.
So, while it is clear that the previously mentioned designs solve the problem associated with picks that require a thumb-forefinger grip, these designs are generally complex and relatively expensive to manufacture. On the other hand, the remaining less complex devices may obstruct the ability to play with the fingertip of the finger on which each of these devices are worn. It would instead be advantageous to construct a pick that is wearable and easily and inexpensively constructed, and that does not obstruct with the musician's ability to play with their fingertip.